Dracula’s Revenge
by Lady Wednesday
Summary: DraculaOC. Dracula's back again, and this time he's the owner of a nightclub called The Hollow. Out for revenge on Van Helsing, his plan begins to fall into place when he learns of Van Helsing's daughter... AU
1. How it all began

_**Dracula's Revenge**_

**_Chapter One- _How it all Began…**

_**Summary: Dracula is back, and now he is the owner of a nightclub called 'The Hollow'. He is, of course, out for revenge on Van Helsing for killing him. When he learns of Van Helsing's daughter, Victoria, a plan begins to fall into place. His idea? To make Victoria fall in love with him, and then to make her a vampire. For what better revenge is there than to make your rival kill his own daughter? There's only one thing that Dracula didn't plan on… Falling in love himself. Dracula/OC (AU)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Van Helsing characters. Only the plot and my OCs are my own. Yes, I know this is a boring disclaimer. There will be better disclaimers for later chapters, I assure you. Now, let's get on with it.**_

_**Special thanks to Fluffy'sMate17, who encouraged and inspired me to write this! (Fluffy'sMate17: Haha, it feels weird to be typing this "special thanks" from you to myself! oO Lol!)**_

_**Setting: 10:25 PM, Saturday night. VH residence.**_

_**Riiinnnggg! Riiinnnggg!**_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Victoria shouted as she came running down the stairs. "Don't touch that, Moki! It's for me, I'm sure!"

Moki shrugged as his sister snatched the ringing phone from his hands and went back to his TV program.

"Bonjour! This is the Van Helsing residence!"

"Salut, Victoria!"

"Tasha! Omigosh, hey! What's up? Ca va?"

"Haha, ca va bien, merci. Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Tasha was one of Victoria's best friends in their senior year at high school.

"Oh? What is it?" Victoria asked.

"I have a cousin who's close to this guy who owns this nightclub, and she got us in!" Tasha said all in one breath.

Victoria blinked. "Huh? What nightclub? What cousin? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Haha, you're so funny when you're clueless. My cousin Chile, remember her?"

"Chile? Chile? Oh! Chile. Yeah, I remember her!" Victoria laughed. "What about Chile?"

"SHE GOT US INTO THAT HOT NEW CLUB, 'THE HOLLOW'!"

"That's great, Tasha… wait… WHAT? YOU MEAN US? NOW?"

"Yes, you idiot! Hurry up! I'm in your driveway!" As if to prove Tasha's point, a car horn sounded outside, in two quick honks. "I'll give you ten minutes," Tasha said. "Now, GO!"

_**8.54 minutes later…**_

'_Does this look good? Does **this** look good?' _Victoria held up two identical dresses in emerald green and ruby red in front of the mirror. The dresses were simple, but had a low neckline and high cut off point – perfectly accenting and flaunting Victoria's curves in all the right places.

Deciding on the red one – it just seemed like more of a nightclub color – Victoria slipped into it. Hurrying over to her dresser, Victoria let her midnight-colored hair out of the high ponytail it was in and ran her brush through it a few times until it shone like silk.

Deciding to just leave it loose tonight, Victoria then focused on makeup. She wasn't a big makeup person, so all she added was a little lip-gloss and some eye shadow. After slipping into some hot black pumps, she opened her jewelry case and began to rummage through it.

After about 10 seconds of searching, Victoria found what she was looking for: her gold, dangly earrings with little stars on them, and her star-shaped gold necklace. They matched perfectly with her outfit, and Victoria felt a small sense of accomplishment as she stared at herself in the mirror after her transformation.

Just then, Tasha honked the car horn outside her bedroom window again. Opening her door, Victoria yelled down the stairs, "I'M GOING TO BED! GOOD NIGHT!" After her family yelled their goodnights up to her, she shut the door and locked it. Grabbing her matching black purse – in which she kept her wallet, cell phone, and ID – Victoria opened her window and carefully climbed down the bricks. It wasn't an easy thing to do in a dress, but Victoria was careful and made it down without an incident.

A sudden movement behind her made Victoria whirl around, startled. The grinning face of Tasha quickly quieted her nerves. Tasha had gone for the more casual appearance: she wore a hot pink top with a cammy underneath and a casual white skirt with a teal logo on it. Around her arm, she held her white purse, in which she kept the same stuff that Victoria kept in her black one. Her shoes looked more comfortable then Victoria's; simple, white platforms with a slight heel. Tasha's long, dirty blonde hair was pulled casually to the side and held there by a large clip. Other than that, it tumbled free in its usual soft waves.

Tasha grinned at Victoria. "Sorry. Didn't mean to freak you out. C'mon, we gotta go! Chile's waiting for us!" She paused for a moment. "By the way, you look great! I love that dress! And…" Tasha's hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. "Is that **makeup** I see on you? All right, who are you, and what did you do to the real Victoria?"

"Oh, shut up!" Victoria laughed. "You look good, too. C'mon, let's go."

Tasha nodded, and they began to jog towards her blue minivan silently. "Did I mention how hard it is to run in these shoes?"

"You think you've got it bad?" Victoria countered. "Look at ME!"

Tasha glanced at Victoria's black pumps and winced in sympathy. "How you managed to climb down your wall in those, I'll never know."

Reaching the minivan, the girls quickly climbed in. Victoria glanced at the dashboard. They were supposed to be there by 11:00, apparently, and it was 10:40. The club was about 25 minutes away, but Victoria wasn't worried. With Tasha's crazy way of driving, they'd probably make it there with 5 minutes to spare.

_**Setting: 10:59 PM, Saturday night. The Hollow, downtown Philly**_

"Is this great or what?" Tasha asked as the girls climbed out of the minivan and began to maneuver their way through the crowd of people waiting to get into the nightclub.

"Better than great!" Victoria said enthusiastically. "I can't believe we're here."

"Come with me, I see my cousin! Haha, these people in line are going to be sooo jealous!"

The girls giggled as they ran up to the front of the line, where Chile let them in before a group of annoyed partiers who had been waiting for the past 15 minutes. Once they were inside, Chile excused herself. "I'll be right back," she promised. "Why don't you go get a drink or something?" Turning, she vanished into the crowd.

Inside the nightclub, 'Comme Toi' by Najoura Belyzel was being blasted loudly enough to permanently damage anyone's eardrums.

"Comme... Comme... Comme... Comme Toi," Victoria sang along loudly as she made her way over to the bar with her companion.

Tasha laughed and nudged her. "Nice," she joked. "You're totally the next Kelly Clarkson."

Victoria put a mocked offense on her face. "Don't blame me! You know I can't sing to save my life!"

"No, but I **can** blame you for proving that fact in my ear," Tasha countered playfully.

Victoria shrugged ruefully but laughed as well. "Whatever."

The two friends arrived at the bar. "TWO COKES, PLEASE!" Tasha yelled over the loud music, which had just changed to 'Grillz' by Nelly. When their sodas arrived, Victoria snagged them both before Tasha could move a muscle. "Hey! That's mine!" Tasha cried, snatching her coke back from Victoria. "What are you doing!" She asked as she watched Victoria put a drop of her own coke on a piece of paper.

"Checking for drugs," Victoria replied, sounding faintly annoyed at Tasha's cluelessness. "Now gimme your coke."

Instead of complying to Victoria's command, Tasha slowly and deliberately unscrewed the cap and took a long, slow gulp of her coke.

Victoria's eyes very nearly popped out of her head. "YOU IDIOT!" She screamed. "IT COULD BE DRUGGED! YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Seems okay to me," Tasha said, laughing at the freaked out look on Victoria's face. "Dude, why are you so paranoid?"

"When Van Helsing is your father, you learn to be cautious at an early age," Victoria said, her voice hardening a bit.

"Dude, chill! We're here to have fun!" Tasha reminded her.

Victoria was actually a few months younger than Tasha, who was 17. Victoria was only 16, but was vastly more mature than Tasha was. Growing up surrounded by demons that wanted to kill you to get back at your father could do that to a person.

Victoria sighed and tried to relax. She **wanted** to have fun, but it seemed like wherever she looked, there was a demon that wanted to hurt her. Man, she needed a vacation.

At that moment, Tasha looked up and noticed her cousin – Chile – making her way towards them through the throng of people dancing on the floor.

Tasha elbowed Victoria. "Hey, look! It's Chile! C'mon, let's go talk to her!" She exclaimed, grabbing Victoria's hand and dragging her forcibly away from their cokes and towards Chile.

"Hey, cuz! You take care of whatever it was you had to do?" Tasha asked enthusiastically. "Thanks for getting us in here, by the way. This place rocks!"

Chile smiled, but didn't attempt to answer over the music. Instead, she motioned for Victoria and Tasha to follow her, and then she began to weave her way expertly through the crowd. Victoria and Tasha exchanged baffled glances, but complied.

After going down a flight of stairs and a long, dark hallway, the threesome arrived at a pair of huge, black doors with dragon insignias on them. The music seemed distant from there, and the atmosphere was nothing like that excited, pulsing crowd of dancers upstairs.

Chile stopped in front of the doors, but made no move to go in. After a couple of seconds of staring at the strangely foreboding doors, Victoria began to get impatient.

"Sooo… What are we waiting for?" She asked. Chile blinked and stared at Victoria as if she had just asked the world's dumbest question.

"We are waiting for permission to enter," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing to be doing.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Okaaay, then. And **who** are we waiting on?"

"The man behind 'The Hollow' himself. He wants to meet you."

'_If he wants to meet us, then why is he making us wait?' _Victoria wondered irritably. Luckily, they didn't have to wait much longer.

The black doors suddenly swung open on their own, as if by magic. Beyond the doors, Victoria could see that the room was painted a dark red.

"Come," Chile ordered, leading them through the black doors. As they walked in, Victoria threw Tasha a look. Tasha put a finger to her lips and nodded towards a black leather sofa that Chile was leading them to.

On the sofa sat a tall, black-haired man. His hair was a little longer than most males'and pulled into a ponytail, its silky texture combined with his dark eyes and pale skin could have made weaker minded girls swoon.

Luckily for Victoria and Tasha, neither were weak minded.

The man moved with a casual elegance and a catlike grace, strengthening Victoria's sudden, strange distrust of him. Anyone who moved in such an effortlessly graceful manner was – in her opinion – smooth, charming, clever, and – more often than not – deceptive.

Once Victoria got over her first impression of him, she began to take in the smaller details. Like how he wore all black and was holding a wine glass filled with a deep red wine (that's what Victoria assumed it was) in it. Like how he was surrounded by three women in skimpy, white dresses, who were glaring at her and Tasha. Like how her own red dress and black accessories fit right into the red and black room. All of this, Victoria filed away for later use, should she need it.

Deciding to go back and add some detail to her quick observations, Victoria studied the three women with interest. They were relatively pretty, one with black hair, one with red, and the last one with blonde hair. All were just as pale as the man sitting on the couch.

_**(A/N: Yes, I'm evil. I brought the annoying threesome back.)**_

Just then, a disturbingly smooth and charming voice cut through Victoria's thoughts. "Welcome, Victoria and Natasha. I'm very pleased to meet you at last. Do have a seat."

'_I don't like this guy,' _Victoria thought at once. Something about his accent just didn't click with her. "How do you know our names?" She asked suspiciously.

"Chile told me," the man explained, looking bemused. Victoria could have slapped herself.

'_Of course! It's because Chile knows this guy that Tasha and I got into this club in the first place!'_

The man was speaking again. "Please, allow me to introduce myself," he said graciously. "I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia, owner of 'The Hollow'. I have been **dying** to meet you," he added, a sly grin playing on his thin lips. Victoria's frown deepened. "Why don't you two lovely young ladies have a seat?" Count Dracula repeated.

Tasha accepted the offer graciously, lowering herself onto a couch that was parallel to the one the Count and the women were occupying. Victoria, on the other hand, sat down stiffly, unable to relax. She simply did not trust the man sitting on the couch across from her.

Dracula suddenly seemed to remember the women around him. "Oh, this is Verona, Aleera, and Marishka, by the way," he explained, gesturing to the black haired, red haired, and blonde woman in turn.

Victoria and Tasha nodded politely to each one, but neither of them missed the glare the three women were giving them.

"Excuse me, Count …" Victoria began, but the said Count interrupted her.

"Please, call me Vlad," he said courteously.

Victoria barely refrained from raising her eyebrow. "Well then, **Vlad**, could you please explain why we're here?"

"I'd like to offer the two of you jobs," came the blunt answer.

Tasha, who was trying to pay for a summer trip to Europe, should have been ecstatic. Instead, for one of the first times in her life, she was cautious. "Why would you want to give **us** jobs?" She asked slowly. "You only just met us."

"Chile told me of your trip to Europe. As she is a very good worker of mine, I think it's the least I can do to help her cousin out. It seems very important to her." The Count turned to the stony-faced girl beside Tasha. "And as for you, Victoria, I know that you and Natasha are good friends, and I think the two of you would enjoy working together at my nightclub more than working in different places at different times elsewhere."

Chile nodded at Dracula's explanation and added, "He'll pay you well here, Tasha. And the benefits are awesome. Didn't you know that I work here? That's how I got the two of you in!"

Tasha nodded, gaining enthusiasm because of Chile's good description of the place. "Cool! What are we going to be?"

Victoria took this time to jump in. "You," she amended.

Tasha gave her a blank look. "Me, what?"

"What **you** are going to be." Victoria turned to the Count and said politely, "I'm sorry, but I can't work here. I'm taking a bunch of AP courses, and I don't even need the money."

"Of course," Vlad said smoothly. "I understand completely. And, Tasha, you will be a part-time manager. Your work hours will be from 9:00 PM to 12:00 PM every day…"

After Vlad and Tasha had finished discussing and signing the needed documents, Vlad said, "Thank you. Take them out, Chile."

"Yes, Master," Chile replied. Both Tasha's and Victoria's heads snapped to stare at her.

"**WHAT** DID YOU CALL HIM?" Tasha half screamed in surprise.

"Master," Chile repeated calmly.

"Don't you mean BOSS?" Chile just shrugged. Tasha and Victoria exchanged partially freaked out looks, but decided to drop it.

As Chile led the two girls back out the black doors and into the dimly lit hallway, Victoria chanced a look behind her. Dracula's dark eyes caught her brown ones and he smiled. His eyeteeth were awfully long… Victoria shivered and allowed herself to be led back up the stairs and into the crowded club once more.

Chile had to leave them there and continue her job of making sure that nothing was amiss in 'The Hollow'. Tasha and Victoria enjoyed the rest of the night immensely, dancing to random pop, electric, rock, and metal songs. However, Victoria never quite got the picture of Dracula's long eyeteeth out of her head, and sometimes, she could almost sense his dark eyes watching her from a shadowed corner…

_**Meanwhile, behind those big black doors…**_

"My lord," the red headed woman asked, "was that truly Van Helsing's daugher?"

Dracula chuckled darkly. "Yes, Aleera, she was… And so much like her father…" He mused. Suddenly, he raised his wine glass high. "We'll destroy Gabriel yet. To revenge!" He called.

"To revenge," the three women murmured, raising their own glasses.

_**And then they drank.**_

_**End of Chapter…**_

_Hey, everybody, this is Fluffy'sMate17. I'm Lady Wednesday's beta. (For those of you who don't know, that means I'm her editor.) What I find funny about the fact that I'm editing a Van Helsing fic, is… I don't know what Van Helsing is about! I've never seen the movie. I only know what Lady Wednesday's told me about it, and what I've looked up on the Internet. I'm planning to see it soon, because if I'm going to beta a Van Helsing fic, I think I should at least know the story! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Lata, everyone! Please feel free to review!_

_Bonjour! This is Lady Wednesday, i just want to thank Fluffy'sMate17 and all of you that have read my very first fanfic. I hope you all liked it and please review. It'll be much appreciated and if you have any ideas i'll try and add that to the story. Thanks again! Please review!_


	2. Interactions With the Count

_**Dracula's Revenge**_

_**Chapter Two- Interactions**_

_**Disclaimer: I said it last time. (lawyers glare and shake their briefcases threateningly) 0.0 I DON'T OWN IT! (mutters) Curse those lawyers and their evil briefcases…**_

_**Note: The disclaimer belongs to Fluffy'sMate17. She is very proud of it.**_

_**Last time: Victoria and Tasha met Count Dracula at his nightclub, the Hollow.**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

Tasha started work the next Monday. Slightly anxious about her first time at her new job, she called Victoria and asked her to please, please, PLEASE accompany her on the first night. Okay, maybe she was a LITTLE more than nervous…

**_Setting : 8:03 pm, Monday night, VH Residence_**

"Well, I dunno, Tasha…" Victoria said hesitantly. "I have a lot of homework…"

"Bring it with you!" Tasha urged. "We get VIP seating; you can do it there."

"Homework at a club? I dunno…" Victoria trailed off.

"There are tables, you know," Tasha pleaded. "And lights. And it's not THAT loud…"

"I know, I know… It's just that… that…" Victoria sighed and decided to confess. "That _Vlad _gives me the creeps."

"Oh, you're so paranoid! Please, just come! I don't want to be alone there… because… he creeps me out too…" Tasha muttered.

"Ha! So, I'm not the only one who's paranoid! Fine, fine. I'll see you at…" Victoria checked the clock. It read '8:09' in luminous, blue numbers. "8:30," she finished.

"YAY! You're the greatest, Victoria! See you then! Au revoir!" Tasha cried gleefully.

"Au revoir…" Victoria sighed, hanging up the phone. Slowly, she trudged up the stairs, down the hall, and into her room. Locking the door securely, Victoria began to search through her drawers for something to wear.

'_I'll just go casual,' _She decided. _'I'm only there to do homework after all.'_

Sighing ruefully and wondering yet again why she had chosen to take so many AP classes, Victoria stuffed her poor, abused backpack to the brim with her thick, heavy textbooks and notepads. Unlocking her bedroom door, she poked her head out and called her 'goodnight' and 'don't bother me' down the stairs to her family.

Locking the door again, Victoria spotted dark blue minivan pulling onto her street. Victoria slid her window open quietly and picked her way down the side of her house. Once safely on the ground, she sprinted silently across her driveway, opened the van's passenger door, and plopped down into the padded seat.

"Hey," Tasha greeted, smiling. Victoria nodded in return, and Tasha floored the accelerator. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked as they sped along the dark roads. We're going to a club, remember? The Hollow? Hottest joint in Philly? Any of this ringin' a bell?"

"I'm going there to do homework, _remember_?" Victoria said in return.

"Oh, yeah!" Tasha exclaimed, slapping herself on the head and almost running over a furry, woodland creature. "I knew that!"

Victoria shook her head in amusement and tried to prepare herself mentally for the ear-popping loudness inside the nightclub.

_**Soon…**_

The Hollow was almost pitch-black. The only lights came from the thin, neon strips along the ground, the lights over the bar, and the chinese paper lanterns hanging over every table, giving the bar a oriental look.

It turned out that the 'VIP seating' Tasha had spoken of were the tables closest to the stereos. Victoria shook her head, knowing that she'd never get any homework done if she sat there.

Pointing toward the lighted bar, Victoria yelled to Tasha, "I'M. GONNA. GO. OVER. THERE!"

"OKAY!" Tasha yelled back, laughing. As Victoria headed toward the bar, Tasha was called by the DJ and vanished into the crowd.

The bar was quieter – loud, but still quieter – than the rest of the club. Perhaps because it was farther away from the stereos. Victoria took a seat and ordered a Pepsi. Unzipping her book bag, she took out her history homework and began to write.

_**A couple of uneventful hours later…**_

Victoria was startled out of her trig homework by a sudden movement behind her. Whipping her head around, she was surprised to see the three scantily dressed women from a few nights ago.

"Please don't do that!" Victoria gasped, putting a hand over her erratically beating heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"So unobservant," the redhead – Aleera, wasn't it? – cooed.

"Huh?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And," Marishka added, twirling a lock of her wavy blond hair around her abnormally long fingernail, "not so pretty."

"Not bright either," Verona added looking down at Victoria's homework. "Number four is wrong."

"What do you want?" Victoria asked, beginning to get seriously annoyed.

"What do you want?" Aleera mocked in a high-pitched, whiny voice. The three women laughed and continued to annoy Victoria.

Victoria usually had a lot of tolerance for that sort of thing, but the pounding music and their persistent, annoying voices were seriously giving her a migraine. Just as Victoria was about to bitch-slap Aleera in order to get her to **shut up**, a certain black-clothed count stepped in.

"Leave her alone, girls," Dracula ordered quietly, a sure sign of anger. Gasping, the women backed off and melted into the crowd.

Vlad turned toward Victoria and she raised her head to meet his gaze. Muttering a small 'thank you', Victoria returned to her work.

Feeling as though someone were watching her, Victoria looked up again to find the Count still staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned. His long eyeteeth glinted dully in the faint light. Even more freaked out than before, Victoria asked, "May I help you?"

Dracula's grin grew wider and her shook his head. "No, my dear. Not right now, anyways…" His eyes locked on hers. For the first time, she noticed what a surprising shade of blue they were. He began to approach her slowly. For some reason, the closer he came, the more Victoria wanted to run in the opposite direction.

Vlad settled himself gracefully into a chair beside Victoria. Then, to Victoria's utmost surprise and discomfort, he picked up a lock of her hair and began to fiddle with it. No guy had ever **dared** to touch her hair before, so Victoria was unsure of how to act in this situation now that one had.

Giving Vlad a sideways glance, Victoria started to bring her hand up to stop him. Almost at once, the Count's other hand came up and brought hers back down again gently. Gently, but firmly.

"I heard from Natasha that your birthday is tomorrow," he remarked, continuing to play with her hair. "Now, what would befit a beauty like you?"

"Uh… that's really okay…" Victoria said, using her free hand to bring his down. "I mean, you hardly know me."

The Count smiled and gently pulled his hands free from Victoria's. She let them go, but watched them warily, in case he tried to play with her hair again. Instead, he took one of her hands in both of his and lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles. Victoria fought the urge to shudder. His lips were cold.

"Whatever you say… Victoria…" He breathed, staring her straight in the eye. Then, gracefully, he turned and disappeared into the shadows of the club.

Victoria stared after him for a moment, then returned to her homework.

_**Later…**_

As it was nearing midnight, Victoria began to gather up her stuff and look for Tasha.

"Ready to go?" Tasha asked when Victoria found her.

"I was born ready," Victoria muttered in reply.

_**On the way home…**_

Victoria's thoughts were zipping by at a hundred miles per hour.

'_Why did he defend me from those women? Why did he play with my hair? Why did he care that tomorrow is my birthday? Why did he kiss my hand? Why…?'_

Victoria let out a heavy sigh. Why did she **care** what he did? She didn't. So… **why** did a small, subconscious part of her mind continue to replay the feelings of his hand in her hair and his lips on her skin?

Victoria shivered. _'What's happening to me?'_

_**The next day, 6:57 am**_

Victoria woke to the ever-so-lovely sounds of the doorbell ringing and Moki yelling up the stairs, "IT'S FOR YOU, VICTORIA!"

Half asleep and still in her PJs, Victoria trudged down the stairs and signed for her package. The delivery guy handed her a small, neatly wrapped box, which she took up to her room to open.

Laying the box gently on her bed, Victoria slowly unwrapped and opened it. Inside were two things: a note and another, smaller box.

The second box was covered in red velvet. On the front, in gold lettering, it said:

**_Happy 17th Birthday_**

_**To a special, young lady.**_

_**You.**_

Smiling, Victoria opened the box of red velvet. She froze and gaped at the sight. Inside the box was a slender, silvery chain with a heart-shaped, silver locket attached to it. Tiny designs of flowers and leaves were etched in the silver all over the locket. In the center of each flower, a tiny ruby winked out at the world.

'_It's… beautiful…' _Victoria thought, at a loss for how much of an understatement that was. Turning the box over, Victoria gasped. The price had almost been scratched out, but Victoria could still tell that there were four digits before the decimal points and that the first number was a three. Someone had spent over **three thousand dollars** on **her**?

Smiling widely, Victoria tore open the letter, desperate to know who her secret admirer was. In neat, stylish, cursive writing, the note said:

_**Miss Van Helsing,**_

**_Happy 17th, my dear. I hope you can forgive my pressing this gift on you. I know you said that you didn't want anything, but… This locket just seemed so perfect for you._**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Vlad**_

End of Chapter 2...

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed: The Dancing Cavalier, Black Vamp Soul, TimeSpaceWitch, Sweet Little Nightmares, and Ardina. Thank you all! All comments are appreciated (except flames). Please Review!

_LadyWednesday: I'm so happy to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Dracula's Revenge. Unfortunately my wonderful beta-reader didn't have the time to comment but i'm sure that she is very happy too! Thanks again!_


	3. Birthday Surprises

_**Chapter 3 – Birthday Surprises**_

**Recap: Dracula sent Victoria a beautiful – and extremely expensive – necklace for her birthday. I wonder why…**

_Disclaimer: I bought it with the money that I got from suing Stephen Sommers for killing Dracula. In Fluffy'sMate17's comic strip, anyway. LOL. Inside joke._

_**With Victoria…**_

Victoria's wide smile rapidly turned upside down. Why had Vlad given her a present? She had told him exactly not to!

'_Well,' _she thought, _'maybe not EXACTLY, but… still…It really **is** a beautiful necklace… It would be a waste not to wear it.'_

Moving slowly to her dresser, Victoria opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of dark jeans. She pulled them on, and a black tank with a silver dragon on it soon followed. Finally, she secured the locket around her neck, picked up her book bag, and headed off to school.

_**After school, VH household**_

"WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY!" Victoria yelled to no one in particular as she slammed the front door shut behind her.

"Someone's happy," Victoria's little brother remarked from his seat at the kitchen table, where he was currently eating half a sandwich.

Sauntering over, Victoria snagged the other half of Moki's sandwich. Stuffing it unceremoniously into her mouth, she managed to mumble "yep" through her enormous mouthful. After swallowing, she added cheerfully, "No homework at **all**, which is, like, totally amazing considering how many AP classes I'm taking… and… hey." Victoria looked around for the first time. "Where's Dad?"

(A/N: I know, I know, that's like impossible for an AP course, but hey, just go with it)

"He left a few minutes ago," Moki explained. "He wanted to say goodbye to you, but… you know how urgent some of his jobs are…"

"But it's my birthday…" Victoria whined, sounding very much like a spoiled child.

"He bought you a cake and presents and everything, but… Then his emergency line rang, and he had to pack up and leave almost immediately afterward. He told me to tell you 'Happy Birthday'."

Victoria sighed. "Where'd he go this time?' She asked, a downcast expression on her face.

"Russia," Moki stated sadly. "He said it might take a while."

Deciding not to answer, Victoria turned and trudged dejectedly up the stairs. The last time her father had said that his work 'might take a while,' he had been gone for several months.

Trying to ignore the sinking disappointment that was rapidly filling up her stomach, Victoria headed towards her room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Moki yelled up the stairs. The only thanks he received was the sound of a slamming door.

_**8:17 pm, VH household**_

Victoria closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, and blew out the candles. Victoria and Moki sat around the cheesecake their father had bought for Victoria's birthday – alone, except for each other.

Disappointed as she was that her father couldn't make it for her birthday – thus making their small family even smaller – Victoria's sadness was slowly being replaced by excitement as she began to open her presents.

"GIFT CARDS! I LOVE GIFT CARDS!" Victoria squealed, mentally thanking her dad. "And, from my beloved little brother, a… a… notebook… Um, thanks, I think…"

"It's not a notebook, it's a diary! Every girl should have one!"

"Sexist," Victoria muttered under her breath.

"Every girl at school has one! Most are the American Girl diaries or the Royal Princess diaries…"

_'Uh, those are actual books...' _Victoria thought with a frown on her face.

"Can I have a 'diaries are stupid' diary?" Victoria muttered again, but Moki paid no attention.

"You should name yours the… uh… The Chronicles of… uh… Lady Van Helsing! Sounds cool, doesn't it? Well? Doesn't it?"

'_Moki is truly terrifying when on a sugar high,' _Victoria decided.

Pasting a big, false smile on her face, Victoria lied through her teeth, "Sure, Moki! I love it! It's really…" Before Victoria had to come up with a kind word for the diary, her cell phone came to the rescue.

Relieved, Victoria opened her cell and said, "Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tasha screamed from the other end. Her voice was accompanied by a wave of extremely loud music.

"Ow. Thanks." Victoria massaged her throbbing ear and held the phone an arm's length away. "Where are you? It's so loud!"

"The club, duh!" Tasha laughed. "Now get your butt down here so we can really celebrate!"

Tasha's excitement was catching and Victoria found herself laughing as well. "Okay. See ya soon!"

"Bye!"

Victoria snapped her cell phone shut and turned to her brother. "Moki, I'm gonna go out. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Sure, go ahead," Moki said. "Promise you'll write in the diary?"

'_He has a one-track mind. No way to get out of this one,' _Victoria thought, sighing mentally. Smiling gently at her brother, she promised, "Of course, Moki."

"Cool! See you later."

Victoria waved goodbye, grabbed her car keys, and headed out the door. She didn't need to change because she was already wearing a dress to celebrate her birthday.Moki waited until he was sure his sister was gone before sticking his fork into the remainder of the cheesecake. Not bothering to cut himself a piece, he began to eat. Victoria wouldn't notice. Hopefully.

_**8:46, The Hollow's Entrance**_

_**(A/N: Time flies, huh?)**_

At the parking lot of The Hollow, a sleek, black convertible drove up to the valet. Victoria stepped out and handed her keys to the valet boy. The convertible had been a gift from her father on her Sweet 16.

**(A/N: By the way, Van Helsing's loaded. He's been hired by rich countries and people to get rid of their little "problems"… Werewolves, harpies, warlocks, etc.)**

As Victoria walked up to the entrance in her little black dress and high heels, someone whistled. Decidedly ignoring this gesture, Victoria told the employee at the front booth her name and was let in immediately.

After a few minutes of looking for Tasha, Victoria gave up.

'_Let Tasha find me,' _Victoria thought as she began to dance along to the music with the rest of the crowd. Suddenly, Tasha appeared out of nowhere at Victoria's side, and they danced together for the rest of the song.

When the song ended, Tasha dragged Victoria over to the bar and handed her a square present wrapped in bright, neon-green paper.

"Nice paper," Victoria teased.

"Open it!" Tasha cried, positively wriggling in excitement.

Victoria laughed and tore off the paper. Under the paper was a box.

'_Well, this seems oddly familiar,' _Victoria thought, remembering the Count's present, which was currently hanging around her neck. _'What is it with people giving me boxes for my birthday? There had better not be another box under this one…'_

It wasn't. It was something much, much better.

"TICKETS TO 'THE PANIC AT THE DISCO CONCERT?!!" Victoria squealed. "YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"I KNOW!" Tasha squealed back. "AND, LOOK, I GOT TWO TICKETS! WE CAN GO TOGETHER!"

The two friends squealed again, hugging each other. It seemed like they were going to be doing that for a while, but a familiar voice effectively postponed their celebrating.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Van Helsing," Vlad said.

Victoria turned to face him and smiled politely. "Thank you very much for the locket," she recited. "It's beautiful."

"Wait, what?" Tasha asked. "THAT locket?" She pointed to the necklace the Count had given Victoria. "Whoa!"

'_You can say that again,'_ Victoria thought. _'It cost 3,000 bucks!'_

"Yup, this one," Victoria answered, touching it lightly with her fingertips.

"I am glad you like it," the Count said graciously. "It looks very good on you. Almost as if… you were **meant** to wear it…"

Victoria blushed slightly under his intense gaze. At that moment, the lights dimmed even more than usual and the stereos stopped blasting their usual, deafening music. Instead, "Breathe" – by Faith Hill – began to play. The wild throng in front of the speakers stopped their fast-paced dancing and stared up at the DJ in surprise. Then, slowly, they filtered off the dance floor until only a few couples were left, dancing to the slow song.

The Count smirked and gently took Victoria's hand into his. Victoria stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"Would you care to dance, my dear?" Vlad purred.

Victoria's mind froze in shock. Unsure of what else to do, she continued to stare at him. So someone else decided for her.

Tasha – having seen Victoria's hesitation – gave her a push in Dracula's direction. The Count took Victoria's step forward as a 'yes' and began to lead her out onto the nearly empty dance floor.

'_Thanks a lot, Tasha,'_ Victoria thought, throwing her friend a dirty look. _'You just wait 'til I get my hands on you.'_

Tasha just smiled and waved, looking pleased with herself to have finally set her friend up with someone.

When they reached the dance floor, the Count turned and – before Victoria could protest – snaked his arms around her waist. Victoria bit back the sudden urge to shudder. Swallowing, she slowly – unwillingly – draped her arms loosely around the Count's neck. He smirked and held her tighter.

Victoria turned her head away from him, cheeks flushed. _'Please let it be too dark for anyone to notice!' _Victoria prayed. _'This is so awkward.'_

It also didn't help that two voices were screaming in her head and giving her a headache.

'**Get outta there now!'**

_**No! Why should I?**_

'**He's evil! Get away!'**

_**He's HOT!**_

'**ARGH!'**

The Count watched Victoria and gently brought her face-to-face with him. A surprised Victoria looked back at him curiously, green eyes wide, like a puppy.

"Why do you not look at me, Miss Van Helsing?" The Count inquired.

"Uh, no reason… Just thinking…" Victoria's emerald eyes darted back and forth, searching desperately for an escape route.

Vlad smirked. He could tell that she was uncomfortable with being near him, and decided that it would be amusing to make her even more uncomfortable without appearing to do so.

"You're looking very lovely tonight, Miss Van Helsing," he whispered in her ear.

Victoria blushed. "Thanks," she muttered, keeping her eyes averted.

'_When is this song going to end? I just want the floor to swallow me! This is sooo werid!'_

God must have heard her prayers, because the evil song ended. Relieved, Victoria pulled away from the Count. "Um… Thanks for the dance?" She asked tentatively.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Van Helsing," The Count purred back, bowing.

Unsure of how to react to that, Victoria murmured a rushed "I gotta go" and fled the dance floor. Only after she was safely back within the throng of people surrounding the dance floor did her racing heart slow down.

'_What was that all about?'_ She wondered, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Deciding to dwell on the latest interaction with the Count some other time, Victoria set about the task of finding Tasha – who had wisely decided to hide herself before the song was over.

'_Oh, no, you don't, Tasha. After the torment you just caused me to go through, you can damn well count on me making it all up to you. I don't know how, but believe me, I'll think of something. You just wait 'til I find you.'_

_**End of Chapter 3** _

_LadyWednesday: Got this out finally!! Don't blame me!! My beta was grounded for month! It was totally in her hands! Thanks for much for reading and keeping up with this. Hope you all enjoyed it! CC is always welcome. Thanks, you all rock!_

_Special thanks to those who reviewed: Black Vamp Soul, Sweet Little Nightmares, Second Star to the Left, Ron's Sexy Girl 750, and Ardina! Love y'll all!_


	4. Signs

_**Chapter Four- Signs**_

_**Disclaimer: Let's see… (checks records) Lady Wednesday has attempted to steal Van Helsing 576 times, but has yet to be successful. No, she still does not own it.**_

_**Note: The disclaimer still belongs to Fluffy'sMate17 because Lady Wednesday is too lazy to write one of her own. (HINT, HINT!)**_

_**Last time: While Victoria was celebrating her birthday at The Hollow, Tasha made an attempt at matchmaking. It didn't work. Or did it…**_

_----------------------------------------------------_

It had been several months since Victoria's last trip to The Hollow. Finals were coming up soon, and she was so busy that she hardly had time to breathe. All her teachers were into the cram-as-much-information-into-the-students'-heads-as-possible mode, and the amount of homework she was being assigned was staggering.

On top of that, Victoria had gotten back on the ice.

Ice-skating had always been a hobby of Victoria's. After her first ice show, it had become a passion. One of the major downsides of moving to Philly had been the lack of good ice rinks in the city. Leaving her old ice stadium had been extremely hard for Victoria, but being unable to return to her favorite sport after the move had been even worse.

Finally, months later, Victoria's father had gotten around to researching the ice schools nearby. Now, at long last, the perfect rink had been found and Victoria could finally skate again. The only problem was that it took valuable time away from Victoria's studies and social life.

Her studies, Victoria didn't think were worth giving up ice-skating again for. She knew her college application might suffer because of that decision, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. Being back on the ice just felt so **right**.

Victoria's social life, on the other hand, was worrying her. The last time she and Tasha had hung out was at the 'Panic! at the Disco' concert. Sure, there was school, but they only saw each other at lunch and in the hallways.

Victoria's life had settled into a dull routine: sleep, eat, school, homework, ice-skating, eat, study, and sleep again. The only times during the day that Victoria's mind got to take a break were when she was ice-skating or sleeping. Today was Friday and, after three weeks of almost constant work with very little play, she was burnt out. Nothing she read was being processed, and everything she heard was going in one ear and out the other.

A sudden thought swam across Victoria's hazy mind as she stared blankly down at her math textbook. Why not go to The Hollow with Tasha? She definitely could use a break in the monotony... Victoria smiled and slammed her book shut. She had the whole weekend to study. She could afford to enjoy herself for a couple of hours.

Reaching for her cell phone, Victoria speed dialed Tasha's number.

There was a _click_ and then Tasha's voice said, "Victoria! What's up?"

"Hey," Victoria greeted. "Care to have a friend join you at the Hollow tonight?" There was a _thump_ on the other end of the line, then a scrabbling sound. "You okay?" She asked worriedly.

Tasha's voice came back on. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was that noise?"

"The girl who never sleeps is deciding to give up her precious study time to have a night on the town? Can you **blame** me for falling out of my chair in shock?"

"You're such a drama queen!" Victoria laughed. "So you're fine with me joining you?"

"Totally! It's been, like, **forever** since we've really hung out!"

"Tell me about it! So, when should I come over?"

"Hmmm…" Tasha pondered. "Well, we'll probably need to leave around 8:30 or so… And it's already 7:00… I'd say, get ready and head over any time!"

"Awesome!" Victoria exclaimed. "I'm so burnt out from studying. This'll be a welcome reprieve."

"Considering that you never seem to put the books down, I should think so!" Tasha laughed.

"Great! Well, I'll see you sometime relatively soon!"

"Dress to kill," Tasha advised. "See ya."

"Bye."

Victoria snapped her cell shut. Pushing her chair away from her desk and getting up, she headed towards her walk-in closet. Flicking on the lights, she glanced around the cluttered room.

'_What to wear…'_ She wondered, her eyes scanning everything from a pair of low-slung jeans to a flirty, red dress.

The pent-up energy from week after week of endless studying made Victoria feel daring and bold.

Victoria brushed out her hair. Using a comb, she carefully parted her hair so that most of it fell to one side. She tucked the lesser side behind her ear, but let the greater side fall mysteriously in front of her eye. Victoria smiled, satisfied.

Around her neck, she placed the Count's necklace.

Pulling out a big box from underneath her bed, Victoria opened it and smiled down at the boots inside. She'd bought them on a sudden, wild impulse, and now seemed the perfect time to try them on.

She slipped the black, leather boots on. They were skin-tight and crotch-high, matching her current, daring mood perfectly.

Victoria took two steps toward her mirror and promptly fell over. Those boots were hard to walk in! Rising unsteadily, Victoria walked slowly to her mirror, trying to get used to the unstable feel of their high heels.

Despite her unsteadiness, Victoria liked what she saw. Decked out in black and red, she looked more like a creature of the night than a schoolgirl.

Still, Victoria couldn't help frowning. Something was missing. Unsure, she scanned her room in an attempt to figure out what it was. Her eyes alit on a bottle of sparkly lotion. She smiled, knowing that was it.

'_Is that overdoing it?'_ She wondered. She narrowed her eyes, angry at her own cowardice.

Again, she turned to the mirror. Perfect. Her skin glistened in the lights, contrasting nicely with her dark clothes. The glitter on her thighs twinkled teasingly, daring all to look at them. Victoria was slightly uncomfortable with how the glitter seemed like an invitation, but she remained firm in her decision.

'_Let them come,' _she thought defiantly._ 'I bet the heels on these boots hurt.'_

That thought still fresh in her head, Victoria slipped into a red trench coat to hide her clothes. She wasn't sure if her father would approve or not.

Victoria swayed drunkenly out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, still trying to become accustomed to the feel of her boots.

"Hey, Dad, can I have a ride to Tasha's? She asked her father, who was still at the dinner table, reading the paper.

Victoria disliked the stranded feeling of having to ask for a ride, but she had no choice. Her car was at the mechanics, having its annual checkup.

"Sure," her father replied. "But don't stay out later than 12."

"You know I never do."

"I know," Van Helsing replied, getting up and embracing his daughter affectionately. "But that doesn't mean I can't worry."

Victoria smiled and hugged him back. "You shouldn't," she reminded him. "I've been well trained."

He chuckled, picking up the keys to his Honda Accord as he did so. "Isn't it a father's job to worry?" He teased as they headed out the front door.

Victoria gave him an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Parents," she sighed in mock annoyance.

Her father grinned as they slipped into the silver car. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," he shot back. "You just might find yourself without a ride."

The two continued on in this manner until they reached Tasha's.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad," Victoria said, unbuckling her seat belt.

"If you need a ride home, just give me a call. Do you have your cell phone with you?"

Victoria patted one of the pockets in her trench coat. "Yup."

Van Helsing smiled. "Good. Well, have a good time, sweetie!"

"Thanks, Dad. Later!" Victoria called, stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind her. Her father honked twice and then drove away.

Victoria walked up Tasha's driveway quickly, and was pleasantly surprised to find that she had finally grown accustomed to the highness of her heels.

Reaching the front door, she rang the bell and waited. When Tasha's mom let her in, she headed immediately up to Tasha's room and entered without bothering to knock.

"Hey, Tasha!" Victoria called. Tasha, who had been examining herself in her full-length mirror, turned and smiled.

As usual, Tasha looked stunning in her black micro-mini and sparkly, purple belly shirt. On her feet, she wore sparkly, black pumps. In addition, a silver cross on a black string hung around her neck and dangly, silver earrings adorned her ears.

"Hey," answered Tasha.

However, Tasha wasn't looking at Victoria's face.

"Where did you get your boots?" She asked longingly. "And, more importantly, why didn't you buy me a pair?"

Victoria laughed. "Spur of the moment thing," she explained. "I didn't really think about it. I just bought them. They were on a blowout sale. I got 'em for 30 bucks."

Tasha moaned in jealousy. "If they were on sale **then**, I'd never be able to afford them now," she sighed.

"Hey, don't sweat," Victoria said. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday."

Tasha grinned. "Cool. By the way, you don't mind waiting for me, do you? I didn't expect you so early."

Tasha looked back to the mirror, she frowned, obviously unsatisfied with what she saw. Suddenly, she reached into her makeup cabinet and pulled out a bottle of glittery body gel.

Showing it to Victoria, she asked apologetically, "You don't mind if I copy you, do you? I really like the look you have going, and the body gel really pulls it all together. I'm hoping it'll look as good on me as it does on you."

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Victoria quoted. "Go ahead."

"Great!" Tasha said, grinning. She squeezed some of the sticky glitter into her hand.

"Perfect!" Victoria exclaimed. Tasha grinned and dragged Victoria in front of the mirror as well.

Slinging her arm around Victoria's shoulder, Tasha proclaimed, "We're knockouts. Those boys won't know what hit 'em!"

Victoria smiled and nodded. "8:20," she added, glancing at the clock on Tasha's wall. "If we don't leave soon, you'll be late for your job."

"One sec," Tasha slipped into a black, half-sleeved coat and grabbed her black clutch. "All right! Let's get this show on the road!"

They headed out of the room. "See ya, guys!" Tasha yelled to her parents when she and Victoria had reached the front door. "I'll be back by 12:45."

"Have fun!" Her dad called.

"Be careful!" Her mom warned.

Tasha grinned. "I will!" She yelled before slamming the front door. "Notice that I only agreed to the first one," she added to Victoria.

"Your mom knows that I'm careful enough for the both of us," Victoria reminded Tasha. "I'm always there to get you out of trouble."

"True," Tasha agreed, unlocking her blue minivan and climbing in. Victoria climbed into the passenger's seat.

There was a lull in the conversation as Tasha started the car and pulled out of her driveway.

"He's been asking about you, you know," Tasha said abruptly. Victoria turned to look at her.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

Tasha seemed surprised and slightly angry about Victoria's cluelessness. "Vlad!" She exclaimed. "Don't tell me you already forgot about him!"

Slightly put out that it hadn't been someone more special asking about her, Victoria turned back to look out the window. "Oh, him. Of course I haven't forgotten about him. I just didn't think he'd be asking about me… WATCH OUT!"

Tasha only just managed to stomp on the break in time. The frightened deer that she had nearly hit bounded off into the woods.

Victoria sent a mental 'thank you' to whoever had invented seatbelts. If she hadn't been wearing hers, she was pretty sure she would be splattered on the windshield right now.

**(Editor's Note: Always wear your seatbelts, kiddies!)**

"Be careful!" She gasped to Tasha. "If I hadn't warned you, you'd either have hit the deer or swerved and killed us by running into a tree!"

Tasha said nothing as she put her foot back on the gas and continued forward. Victoria stared at her silent friend.

"Don't you care at all about what just happened?" She asked finally.

Tasha's reaction definitely wasn't what she expected.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO HIM!" Tasha exploded. "WHY WON'T YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE?!"

Victoria stared at her blankly, feeling like she had missed something. "_Who _are you talking about?"

"VLAD!" Tasha yelled, as if it were obvious.

Victoria was starting to get annoyed now. "Why do you keep bringing him up?" She asked in exasperation.

"Never mind," Tasha muttered.

Victoria stared suspiciously at her friend, but said nothing. The remainder of the drive to the club was deadly silent. By now, Victoria was sure that something was going on. And that 'something', she was pretty sure, was because of this Vlad.

As soon as they arrived at The Hollow, Victoria and Tasha parted ways. Tasha went to relieve the manager from the previous shift. Victoria headed for the dance floor. Though she was still unsettled by what had happened in the car, she was determined not to let it ruin her night.

Just then, Victoria spotted a few acquaintances on the dance floor. Smiling, she waved and headed over. They greeted her easily and invited her to join them. Victoria accepted eagerly and, for the next couple of hours, let herself get lost in the music.

After a particularly vigorous dance, Victoria excused herself. Her friends waved her off and continued dancing. Parched, she headed for the bar.

When her Dr. Pepper arrived, Victoria sat down on a barstool and drank half of the soda in one gulp. Ignoring the burning sensation in her throat, she glanced around the bar.

A sudden sense of deja vu struck Victoria. _'I've been here before!'_ She realized. _'I was sitting at this same stool when Vlad talked to me at the bar last time.'_

Realization sparked Victoria's memory and she found herself reliving every interaction she'd ever had with Vlad.

**(Note: 'Had with Vlad'! Haha! That rhymes! Ha! Ha… Okay, I'll shut up now.)**

It had been several months since Victoria had even **seen** Vlad, but her memories were as vivid as if they had just happened. She sighed.

'_He has my best friend's cousin calling him 'Master'. He's turned my best friend against me. He's invaded my personal bubble. On top of that, he's plain old freaky. __What's going on__?'_

Victoria groaned and held her head in hands as she came to a conclusion. _'Why must these things always happen to me?'_

A voice from behind Victoria interrupted her thoughts. "Stressed?"

Victoria jumped in surprise, turning towards the voice. Vlad stood behind her, dressed in his usual black outfit. _'How does he always appear __like that__?'_ She wondered.

"Vlad," she acknowledged, pasting a fake smile on her face. "Nice to see you again."

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Van Helsing," he purred, taking her hand and kissing it. Again, Victoria marveled at the coldness of his lips.

The count took a seat next to Victoria. "The usual," hte told the bartender. A moment later, he was sipping the same dark red liquid he had been drinking when she'd seen him the first time. There was a slightly uncomfortable pause as they both sipped their drinks.

"So, Vlad," Victoria said finally, breaking the silence. "You're a big club owner, right? What other clubs have you set up?"

"Most of the others are in Europe," he replied. "Although, I do own two more in America. There's one in San Diego, and the other's in Las Vegas." He took another long draught of his 'wine'.

"Why is it that you never go and manage your other clubs?" Victoria asked curiously. "What's the attraction of staying in boring, old Philly?"

Vlad gave her the most disarming smile she'd ever seen (though his eyeteeth still freaked her out). Leaning closer to her, he whispered in her ear, "Because the company is far more enjoyable here."

Victoria turned away so that Vlad wouldn't see her blush, but cold finger on her neck made her head snap back to stare Vlad in the eye. The count's dark eyes held hers for a moment before sliding down to look at her neck.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you," he breathed huskily.

"Yes," she murmured, pleased that he had noticed, but not entirely comfortable with him staring – almost hungrily – at her neck.

"Do you know why I gave it to you?" The count whispered, his frosty breath caressing her cheek.

"Why?" Victoria whispered back, feeling almost as if she was in a dream.

Vlad smirked and leaned forward. Victoria found herself unable to do anything but watch as his lips began to close the distance between hers.

"Master!"

The trance Victoria was in broke and she jerked her head back in surprise. Vlad took the interruption more smoothly by simply leaning back and turning around.

Chile was pushing through the crowd towards them. When she got through, she hurried up and whispered something into the count's ear.

Vlad's expression never changed, but he rose abruptly. As polite and charming as ever, he said, "Forgive me, Miss Van Helsing, but I must leave you now. Something has come up that I must attend to immediately. In compensation for my rudeness of leaving in the middle of a conversation, please feel free to order anything you would like on the house. My sincerest apologies."

"Um, thanks!" Victoria said, surprised. The count gave her and elegant bow before whirling around and disappearing into the darkness of the club. Chile followed him silently, leaving Victoria alone. She stared after them for a moment before turning back and draining her Dr. Pepper. The bartender appeared almost immediately.

"Would you like anything else, miss?" He asked, taking her empty glass away.

"Hmm…" Victoria mumbled, looking over the menu. A devious thought crossed her mind. "Vlad said I could have **anything** I wanted for free, right?" She asked the bartender.

"Yes, miss," he nodded.

A mischievous smirk flitted across Victoria's lips as she set the menu down. "In that case, I think I'd like to try a martini."

"Right away, miss."

Barely twenty seconds later, Victoria had a martini in her hand. She tilted it toward her to take a sip, but someone tugged the glass away before she could.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A scowling Tasha pushed the un-tasted glass back into the barkeeper's hand. "Victoria! You **know** underage drinking is illegal! What would your father say?!"

Victoria froze. She honestly hadn't thought about what would happen if she were caught. In fact, she hadn't thought at all.

"Do you even care?!" Tasha asked, unconsciously repeating the same question that Victoria had asked her in the car.

Victoria ducked her head in shame. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just… I didn't think."

"You can say that again! What would you do it 'someone' were to tell your father?" Tasha snapped, temper flaring again. It dissipated quickly, though, at the sight of her pale friend. "Relax," she sighed, laying a comforting hand on Victoria's shoulder. If you promise not to try underage drinking again, I won't tell anyone. Okay?"

Victoria gave Tasha a weak smile and nod. Tasha's expression quickly turned severe again as she faced the bartender.

"I'm going to have to report you for this, you know!" She lectured. "Why didn't you check her ID to make sure she was old enough to drink?"

"I was just following orders," he grunted, shrugging.

"**What** orders?" Tasha demanded.

"The master said to give her anything she wanted on the house. She asked for a martini. I gave her a martini. That's all there is to it. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have other customers to see to." He strode away, leaving a fuming Tasha staring after him. Then she sighed and her shoulders slumped.

Victoria, seeing the sudden change in her friend, asked, "What's wrong?"

Tasha shook her head sadly. "It just seems so hopeless."

"What does?" Victoria asked in surprise. She had never seen her normally optimistic friend look so defeated before.

"If I tell the police that this club is giving out booze to anyone who can pay, they'll close down the club. And if that happens, I'll lose my job. They pay me really well here, and I **need** the money for my trip to Europe. So I **can't** tell," she finished, looking miserable.

Now Victoria understood. Conscientious Tasha was torn between her need for money and her morals, and she didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry about it," Victoria insisted, trying to cheer up her friend. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that. Don't blame the bartender; he was just following orders. It won't happen again, so you don't have to report the club and lose your job. Okay?"

"But it's not just you! What would happen if some other underage person asked for alcohol and got it? It wouldn't stay a secret for long, and then the police would be all over this place!"

"Look," Victoria said sensibly. "Just talk to Vlad about it. Ask him to be more specific about the underage drinking ban. As it's his club and it's **him** who would be fined if there were underage drinking here, he's bound to listen. Are we good?"

Tasha's nodded. "I'll do that. Now, what do you say that we get out of here?"

Victoria nodded. Tasha grabbed her hand the two friends weaved through the crowd, out the door, and to Tasha's car. Back to normal again, Tasha began to talk animatedly about a hot guy that she had talked to as she started the car.

Something was bothering Victoria, though, and she finally interrupted Tasha to ask, "Hey, what happened to your necklace?"

Tasha looked worriedly down at her chest. "I dunno," she said slowly, brows scrunched together as she tried to remember. "Maybe the string broke. I'll ask about it at 'The Hollow' tomorrow."

Victoria nodded wordlessly, and then changed the subject back to the guy Tasha had talked to. Inside though, she was deeply uneasy. A missing cross was never a good sign.

------------------------------------------------

**(Later…)**

"Will you please drop me off here?" Victoria asked, though they were still a good ten minutes away from her home.

Tasha pulled over to the side of the road in compliance, but asked worriedly, "You sure you want to walk from here? It's pitch-black out there!"

Victoria nodded while pulling on her coat. "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for the ride." She opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk. Once she had shut the door, Tasha honked once and sped away.

Left in a state of semi-darkness, Victoria began her walk home. There were so many things to think about!

First, Victoria focused on what she knew about Chile. They were only acquaintances, but Victoria knew her well enough to be sure that she wasn't acting normal. Chile was a lot like Tasha: lively and mischievous.

'_Must run in the family,'_ Victoria thought.

Chile had been brought up to be very polite, and even used to run after people she had forgotten to say goodbye to (according to Tasha). The last thing Victoria was sure about was that Chile was fashion-obsessed.

With these facts clear in her mind, Victoria replayed the evening mentally. Small things jumped out at her, further adding to her suspicion.

For one thing, the Chile she had just seen hadn't looked very lively or outgoing. In reality, she had looked dull, tired, and pale. That brought Victoria to another thing: tan was 'in' right now. Something was obviously wrong if Chile wasn't keeping up with the trends.

And, lastly, Chile hadn't even acknowledged Victoria tonight. No 'hello', no 'goodbye'; not even a glance in her direction! No, something definitely wasn't right.

Next, Victoria turned her mind to Tasha. What was wrong with her friend? Why Tasha had a sudden interest in bringing Vlad up in practically every conversation was beyond her knowledge.

Finally, Victoria thought about Vlad. She knew almost nothing about him. He was an enigma, and Victoria loved a good mystery. Plus, he was a hot mystery.

Victoria scrunched up her face in disgust. No! She couldn't think that way when whatever was going on with Tasha and Chile seemed to be linked to him!

As Victoria cursed her traitorous mind, a sudden whooshing sound nearby caused her to freeze.

'_What was that?'_ She wondered, alarmed. _'It sounded like… giant wings.'_

Tense, Victoria reached into her coat pocket and curled her fingers around a silver stake. She always kept one with her. Better safe than sorry. Alert to any other sounds that didn't belong, she continued home at a slightly faster place.

Unknown to Victoria, a pair of red eyes were watching her from a nearby rooftop.

---------------------------------------------

Aleera glared down at the Hunter's daughter. As soon as she had understood her Master's plan, she had been against it. Sharing her Master with Verona and Marishka was bad enough, but **her** as well?

She hissed softly in anger. There were so many ways to get rid of the Van Helsing girl and get their revenge. Why had her Master chosen seduction?

Eyes narrow, the redhead came to a decision. 'I will rid the world of that nuisance myself.'

A throbbing within the vampiress reminded her of her main purpose. Content to allow her prey to live a while longer, Aleera leapt silently into the air. Following the heady scent of warm blood, she disappeared into the night. It was time to feed.

------------------------------

**(Meanwhile...)**

In the alleyway beside 'The Hollow', darkness concealed the cold corpse of the man from human eyes. It could not, however, hide its secret from the Prince of Darkness. To Dracula, the puncture wounds on the man's neck told the story as clearly as if he had been there himself. Two disobedient brides stood near the body, arguing over who was to blame for the man's death.

Cold anger coursed through the Count's bloodless veins. "Enough!" He hissed at the vampiresses. They silenced immediately. To Verona, he then snarled, "What is the meaning of this?! Have I not explained the importance of not feeding on the premises?!"

Verona and Marishka trembled, recoiling in fear. The Count's black eyes softened the tiniest bit as he noticed the terror he was causing in his brides.

"Do not be afraid," he crooned. He opened his arms, inviting them closer. Moaning softly in distress, the vampiresses slunk to him. "There must be no more blunders on our part," he whispered in their ears. "We are much too close to our objective to falter now. Natasha is nearly ours. With her, Victoria will fall."

In a fluid movement, Dracula reached into his robe and showed his brides the object in his clawed hand. Verona and Marishka laughed throatily, eyes burning with a savage light. Dracula laughed as well, a blood-freezing sound.

"We shall destroy the Van Helsings and get our revenge!" He vowed, crushing the object in his hand and dropping it to the ground. Pulling his brides into his arms, the Child of the Night faded into the shadows. A sweep of powerful wings, and the night was still.

The smoking remains of a silver cross lay on the cold ground on which the vampires has just stood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Readers, This will be the last chapter to have a beta for awhile, not that i'm stopping mind you. I would love to hear your thoughts on my writings that haven't been editored (gains a worried look).. Thanks for reading R/R please! - LadyWednesday

I'd like to thank all of readers and reviewers for taking their time reading and writing reviews! Thanks you guys!


	5. Alone

**Chapter 5 – Alone**

This chapter will be slightly short, compared to the other ones anyways. I hope you'll still enjoy it though. There some action scene in this one and some of our favorite or _least_-favorite characters will make their last appearance.

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters of Van Helsing! Well… only the action figures… (LadyWednesday actually wrote this herself!)

Recap: Tasha and Victoria have a little fight; Victoria and Dracula have a more personal talk; Tasha losses her necklace at Hollow; Victoria hears batwings in the night…

--------------------------------------------

The next morning, the street outside Victoria's house was crowded with police cars and newscasters. The usually peaceful neighborhood was disturbed by the sound of police cars, crying, and the newscasters' endless questions. Victoria lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had already heard about what had happened. Mr. and Mrs. Farkas, whom had just recently married, were found dead in their 2.5 million dollar mansion. Mr. Farkas was an ambassador of Hungary and Mrs. Farkas was the daughter of an English Baron. Suspects ranged from family rivals to terrorists. The press was having a field day.

Inside her room, Victoria's mind drifted to the night before, when she thought that she had heard the wings of a vampire. Victoria tossed and turned on her bed, too guilty to relax. Why hadn't she done anything? Was she not the infamous Gabriel Van Helsing's daughter? It was her job, her **duty** to destroy these monsters. Monsters like vampires.

Victoria sighed and stood, giving up on sleep entirely. Trudging downstairs, she sniffed the air for the sweet aroma of fresh pancakes. Instead, she heard her father screaming into the phone. As she headed toward the kitchen, she managed to make out the words, "Vatican…not…I know…a vampire… I know!"

Victoria had always known that her father had ties to the Vatican. She also knew that it was because of the Vatican that her father had left Europe and come to the States. But if he had hoped that by moving, he would be free of them, he was sadly mistaken.

The phone slammed down on the receiver. Across the kitchen, Gabriel Van Helsing cursed and muttered one word. "Rome."

-----------------------------------------

In a matter of hours, Van Helsing senior had sent Moki to Florida, the state of citrus and sunshine. He would be spending the time with their grandparents, from their mother's side of the family. Gabriel had wanted to send Victoria to Florida as well, but she had outright refused.

"Someone needs to be here to watch over things, Dad," she had reminded him. "That way, if anything else happens, I can let you know."

Her father had reluctantly conceded, knowing that there was no way to change his stubborn teen's mind. So, after watching Moki's flight depart, he was rushed to the Philadelphia airport, where a private jet was waiting to usher him to Rome. Before he left, he turned to Victoria and handed her the car, house, and a special set of keys.

"Keep me updated on any other attacks," he began.

"That's the reason I didn't go to Florida, Dad," Victoria muttered. "Do you honestly think I'd pass up a trip to the beach for anything less?

"I know. But you're my daughter, and it's my job to worry about you. How am I doing?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if you got a raise any day now."

Her father smiled, but the worry never quite left his eyes. "Be safe, honey," He murmured, pinching Victoria's cheek before hurrying into the terminal.

"I will, Daddy. Please be careful," Victoria whispered after his retreating form.

_**On the Plane to Rome, Italy**_

The flight to Rome was 10 hours long and only 6 hours or so had passed. Van Helsing could hardly bear to remain on that plane a moment longer. He was the only passenger on the jet except for a young, eager to please flight attendant that kept coming by every 5 minutes to ask if he wanted anything. Van Helsing rubbed his temples.

'_Better be some good news at the Vatican… and some aspirin_,' Van Helsing thought.

_**At the Vatican**_

_**(After a 10 hour plane ride and a 2 hour cab ride)**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" Van Helsing yelled at the Cardinal.

"Calm down, Mr. Van Helsing," stammered Cardinal Biber, who had just recently come into the Cardinal position. "What we mean is that we don't know his _exact_ location. Now we do have some locations for you to check out…"

"So you want me to go on a wild goose chase, is that it?" Van Helsing cut in, not the slightest bit happier.

The Cardinal swallowed. If Van Helsing only knew how right he was.

_**8:57 PM, Van Helsing Manor**_

Victoria had never been so bored in all of her life. She had flipped through all 265+ channels her cable had to offer, and she still hadn't found anything worthwhile to watch.

'_Maybe it's time for a hunt_,' the raven-haired teen wondered, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Getting up from the couch, she started towards the basement stairs when _Traveler_, the new hit TV series, came on suddenly.

"Oh yeah! _Traveler_'s on!" Victoria squealed, jumping back onto the couch.

As you can see, Victoria is easily distracted.

This is a bad habit.

_**Meanwhile, on the Rooftop of the Van Helsing Manor…**_

…A red headed vixen waited for the perfect moment, brooding and licking her lips in anticipation.

_**10:17 PM, Somewhere on the **_**Hollow's**_** Premises**_

"Ah… ah… master…" Chile moaned in ecstasy as she wove her fingers through Dracula's hair.

Dracula paid no attention to Chile's moans as he continued to drink. The sweet, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and sent his taste buds into euphoria. As the feeding continued, Chile's hold on him slowly loosened until he had to support her body weight to finish the process. The warmth fled from Chile's body and her rosy blush faded into death's white pallor. Finally, Dracula raised his head and let Chile's limp body fall. Chile was racked with a short spasm of dry coughing, and then she was still, still like a rag doll, on the dirty pavement.

Dracula took out a black, silken handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the blood from his lips before calling to his servants. "James. Joseph."

"Yes, master," they answered in unison.

"Dispose of the body," Dracula ordered.

"Yes, master."

Dracula headed back to the dance floor as his two servants lifted Chile's withered body and dropped it carelessly into the shadows of the alley. Cackling, they returned to the club, leaving Chile's lifeless eyes staring after them.

_**10:33 PM, The **_**Hollow's **_**Dance Floor**_

"Hey, Vlad, have you seen Chile?" Tasha asked, dancing up to him.

"Ah, Tasha." Dracula smiled secretively. "Why, I believe I did. She went that way." He pointed one slender finger toward an EXIT sign leading out to the ally.

"Thanks!" Tasha chirped, making her way toward it through the dancing crowd.

"Anytime, anytime…" The Count whispered as he watched Tasha walk away. Leaving the dance floor, Dracula made his way down to his chambers. He preferred not to be there when Tasha found her dead cousin.

_**11:00 PM, the Couch in Front of the TV**_

_Traveler _was just ending when Victoria let out a loud yawn. It was 11 o'clock already, and she was wiped out.

"All that partying must have…" Yawn. "…really caught up with me," Victoria said to herself as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. After changing into her PJs, Victoria walked over to her open window and reached out to close the drapes.

(A/N: I like to sleep with the drapes open, but that's just me I guess.)

"Hello, little girl."

Victoria froze, all sleepiness deserting her as she stared at the upside down vampire.

"Hello to you too, old hag," the young Van Helsing replied.

Aleera screeched and smashed her way into Victoria's bedroom. Stalking forward, she slowly backed Victoria into a wall.

"I know what lurks in your lusting heart," the vampiress purred.

"Oh really? I guess the secrets out. I fantasize about winning the national hot dog eating contest. I'll admit it," the young Van Helsing smirked.

Aleera hissed and slashed her claws out, throwing Victoria into an adjacent wall. Down, but not out, the resilient teen quickly got to her feet and threw herself at Aleera. Aleera, who had expected Victoria to be out in an instant, was not ready for such a counterattack. They fell to the floor. When it became obvious that Victoria was quite skilled at sparring, Aleera attempted to spread her bat wings and fly away. Victoria, however, was determined to keep the vampire down and managed injure one of Aleera's wings so that she became incapable of easy flight.

While the vampiress was distracted by her pain, Victoria sprinted to her bed. Reaching under the pillow, she seized her hidden silver stake. She turned and advanced upon the redhead, but Aleera grabbed both of Victoria's arms and slammed her into the floor. The stake dropped from Victoria's hand and rolled several feet away.

"For such a smart girl, you're extremely stupid," Aleera hissed, opening her mouth so that Victoria could watch as her canines lengthened. Victoria stared, wide-eyed, as Aleera approached her. When the vampiress was close enough for Victoria to feel cold fingers stroking her throat, she snapped out of her stupor. Looking around desperately, her eyes fell on the stake she had dropped.

'_It's too far!'_ Victoria's mind screamed.

Victoria closed her eyes and stretched her arm out as far as it would go. By some miraculous miracle, her fingers found their way around the stake's cold handle.

'_Yes!'_

Aleera's fangs touched the skin of Victoria's neck. So intent was she upon the feed, that she did not notice the gleaming death in Victoria's hand… until it was too late. Victoria drove the stake forcefully into the vampiress' frozen heart. Flinging herself back, Aleera screeched as she withered away. With her final breath, she screamed out one word.

"Vlaaaaaaadislausssssssss!..."

And, with that, she exploded into giant globs of muck, spraying Victoria and her entire room. Victoria stood, panting and exhausted.

"Vladislaus…? Vlad… of course!" Victoria's brain added this last piece of information and, suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle fit together.

After catching her breath, Victoria took a moment to inspect the damage to her room.

"Oh CRAP!"

_**11:18 PM, Dracula's Private Chambers**_

Marishka and Verona screeched suddenly as they felt their sister's life end a second time. Moaning in distress, they held each other and trembled as they watched their husband's eyes turn red. Throwing back his half-transformed head, Dracula roared.

"VAN HELLSIIINNNG!"

**End of chapter 5**

_LadyWednesday- Finals are finally over! It's summer and the weather is Very VERY hot. Sorry there was no Drac/Vicky action; there will be, now that Dracula has more reason to get revenge. Thanks to everyone whose been keeping up with me so far with my late updates and everyone that has given my story a chance. Hopefully with summer in full swing I'll have more time to write the next chapters. Please R/R !_

_Special thanks to those that reviewed :_

**PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood**

**Kairi's-twin – **I totally agree, that's why Aleera went first!

**Black Vamp Soul**

**DeadlyElegance**

**Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula**


	6. Dealing With Death

Chapter 6 – Dealing with Death

_**Chapter 6 – Dealing with Death**_

**Recap: Dracula has struck and taken Chile's life at the Hollow  
**

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Deal._

* * *

3:09 AM

General Ford Hospital

Parking Lot

* * *

Victoria rushed out of her car toward the entrance of the hospital. Nearly half an hour ago, she had received a devastating call from a hyperventilating Tasha telling her that Chile was dead. Victoria took the elevator up to the fifth floor, impatiently tapping her foot at the machine's slow rate of assent. When the doors opened, a shaking Tasha could be seen sitting on one of the hospital's uncomfortable blue chairs, surrounded by her family. Victoria ran forward and wrapped her arms around Tasha.

"Oh, Tasha! I'm so sorry!" She cried as Tasha embraced her back.

"Chile's dead!" Tasha wailed, clinging desperately to her friend. After several minutes, Tasha's sobs subsided and Victoria gently broke away. Staring into her friend's tearstained face, she softly asked if Tasha knew anything about the cause of the sudden death.

"Not much," she replied, voice rough from crying. "I found her in the alley behind the club, dead. The doctors say she died from blood loss. That's just their nice way of saying that she was murdered!" The distraught girl furiously scrubbed the tears off her face.

Worried, Victoria asked, "Where is Chile now?"

"Downstairs… in the hospital morgue…" Tasha responded, her eyes dull from fatigue.

"Come on," Victoria whispered, pulling Tasha off the hospital chair. "I'm taking you home. You need sleep."

Tasha shook her head, managing a weak smile at her friend. "My parents were going to leave soon. They can take me."

Victoria must have let her indecision show on her face, because Tasha gave her a soft hug. "I'm fine, really," she insisted quietly. She paused and then admitted, "Well, no, I'm not fine. But I will be. Thank you so much for coming."

Victoria hugged back, inwardly fighting with herself. She desperately wanted to tell her best friend her suspicions about the murder, but how could she? Tasha was devastated, and telling her that her boss was the murderer might do more harm than good.

So Victoria bit her lip and held her tongue for another five minutes, until Tasha and her family were gone. When they finally disappeared into the elevator, she slumped, wondering if she had done the right thing.

Pushing away her dark thoughts, Victoria reentered the elevator, this time headed for the main lobby. After a few minutes of arguing with the receptionist, she was let into the hospital morgue. Being a Van Helsing did come in handy every once in a while, especially with places of restricted access.

In the morgue's small reception area, Victoria was pleasantly surprised to find a familiar face.

"Dr. Richelieu," she greeted, smiling warmly at the old family friend.

After exchanging greetings, Dr. Richelieu led Victoria to an operation table with Chile's body on it. As they put on their latex-free gloves, he asked, "I'm surprised to see you alone, Victoria. Where is your father?"

"Away, tracking vampires," she replied with a shrug. "What else?"

"Well, I'd say he need look no farther than right here," the doctor sighed.

Victoria's eyes flashed to Richelieu's face. "You mean…?"

"Yes. The murderer of your unfortunate friend was a vampire." He turned Chile's head away from them, exposing the neck. Two gaping, bloodless holes stared back at the pair.

"I thought so," Victoria whispered to herself.

Dr. Richelieu responded by opening a nearby body refrigerator, and pulling out the bodies of a young couple. He beckoned Victoria over.

"Do your recognize them?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Berry!" She gasped, horrified.

"Yes, an ill-fated couple. Victims of a vampire." He closed the cabinet. "My dear, I suggest you call your father right away."

Victoria was way ahead of him. Pulling of her gloves as she went, she rushed out of the morgue. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Richelieu!" She called over her shoulder. Once she was back in the lobby, she reached for her cell phone. It was not there.

_Shoot!_ She moaned internally. _I left it at home when Tasha called!_

Hurrying to the receptionist, she asked, "Can I use your phone?"

* * *

Somewhere in Rome

10:02 AM

* * *

Van Helsing skidded to a stop and shot another volley of silver bolts at the low-level vampire. It dodged rapidly and threw itself at the slayer. Van Helsing barely moved out of the way in time as he was distracted by a familiar sound coming from his left pocket.

"Hang on, hang on," he muttered.

The vampire laughed mockingly. Its laugh was so high-pitched that for a moment, Van Helsing found himself wondering whether he was dealing with a male or female… not that it mattered at all.

As the stupid creature was distracted by its own laughter, he shot a final arrow directly at its heart. Its laughter choked to a halt and its eyes widened before it fell to pieces.

_Finally_, Van Helsing thought as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Dad? It's Victoria. I need you home right away!" His daughter answered from the other end.

"Why? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" He asked anxiously, quickening his pace toward the hotel. It had to be about 4 AM back home. What could have his lazy daughter up before 9 AM on a weekend?

"There are vampires here, and they've killed Chile – you know, Tasha's cousin – and I think they also killed the Berrys – remember our rich neighbors that were murdered in their homes? – and also…"

"Whoa! Slow down. I don't speak teen," Van Helsing chuckled. "Now start at the beginning again and tell me everything."

"Okay… I guess it all started at this place called the Hollow…"

* * *

11:36 AM

Rome Fiumicino Airport

* * *

"I've found him," Van Helsing reported into his cell phone. "I'm getting on the airplane as we speak."

"Who? God take you, what are you talking about, Van Helsing?" The Cardinal snapped.

Van Helsing glanced around warily and lowered his voice. "Dracula!" He hissed. "Who else?!"

"Oh, yes, yes. Dracula. Very good… Where is he?"

"Back home, I'm afraid. That's where I'm heading," Van Helsing replied, becoming increasingly frustrated with the conversation. "I'll keep you informed."

"Now, listen here, Van Helsing. We want him brought back **alive** this time… Van Helsing? Did you hear me? Hello? Hello?"

An automated female voice came onto the line.

"I'm sorry, your call has been ended by the other party… Press 1 to redial…"

* * *

7:59 PM

Van Helsing Manor

* * *

"WHAT? YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Victoria screamed into the phone. "HOW COULD YOU GO BACK TO THAT PLACE AFTER WHAT'S HAPPENED?"

"Victoria, please understand. This is work. I really need the money for my trip to Europe. I swear that I won't go into any deserted alleyway alone!" Tasha pleaded.

"ARE YOU INSANE? DESERTED ALLEYWAYS ARE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS THERE!"

Victoria stopped and took several deep breaths before continuing. "Tasha, I think I know what killed your cousin. And if I'm right, then you're in just as much danger. Please go home. The Hollow isn't safe."

"Victoria, Chile wanted this for me. She really wanted me to get to go to Europe. She introduced me to this place to let me do just that! I'd be disrespecting her memory if I didn't do this." Tasha's voice wavered as she spoke of her late cousin.

"That's ridiculous! Chile would rather you be safe than have enough money to go to Europe!"

"Um… Victoria, I… crap," Tasha muttered, sounding distracted. "I have to go. My shift is starting. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Bye."

Before Victoria could answer, there was click and a dial tone sounded from the receiver. She stared at the phone in shock. Tasha hadn't listened. She was still there –unsuspecting prey for Dracula.

Her jaw clenched and she slammed down the phone violently. Without a second thought, she turned and started out of her room, snagging her war jacket off the back of her chair as she went by. Her affectionately named "war jacket" was incredible – packed to the brim with hidden weapons. She could walk down the street in it and look like an ordinary teen.

Which was just what she needed to do.

_I'm coming, Tasha. Stay safe._

* * *

The Hollow

8:33 PM

* * *

Count Dracula slid into the seat beside Tasha at the bar. When she did not acknowledge him, he reached out and began playing with her golden hair. "You are much too beautiful to be sad," he breathed into her ear seductively. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Tasha turned away. "I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind," she murmured.

"Well, perhaps there are brighter things to speak of, then? Isn't your birthday coming up next week?"

"Yeah…"

"Perhaps an early birthday present will cheer you up." Dracula produced a single black rose out of nowhere – literally.

For the first time, Tasha gave the Count her full attention. "How did you do that?" She asked, slowly taking the rose.

"I'm magic," he answered, his cool breath tickling her cheek.

A wave of dizziness washed over Tasha. She grabbed onto Dracula in an attempt to stay seated. Ever the opportunist, he slipped his arm around her waist.

"You don't look so well, my dear," he said softly. "Perhaps some fresh air will do you good."

Tasha nodded weakly and let him lead her out the side door, into the alleyway beside the club. As soon as the cold, evening air hit her, Tasha's mind snapped into focus. Her eyes snapped around, taking in her surroundings frantically. When she realized that this was the same place that she had found her cousin murdered, she tensed and backed towards the door.

"Why are we here?" She asked warily.

The Count grinned at her, proudly displaying his elongating fangs. "I think you know why."

"Why?" She asked again, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Dracula shrugged casually. "Because I'm a vampire."

Tasha made a break for it, but she was nothing compared to the reflexes of the Devil's son. In less than a second, she was pinned to the cold wall. Tasha's heart rate increased as terror began to seize her.

Slowly, torturously, the Count placed one hand behind her head and the other latched onto her shoulder. His prey shivered in fear.

_God… Save me…_

* * *

Benjamin Franklin Highway

Philadelphia

8:54 PM

* * *

It usually only took half an hour to get to the Hollow from Victoria's house. As it was, it had already been 55 minutes and counting. The traffic was appalling! Somewhere along the highway, a supply truck had tipped over and spilled its contents into the road.

It had been too long. So much could have happened by now. Victoria's hands clenched the steering wheel.

_Please, God. Protect Tasha._

--

In the cold evening under a full moon, a homeless man walked by, clutching a tattered coat. He glanced aimlessly down one of the dark alleyways and caught a glimpse of a tall man bending over a young girl.

"Get a room, man! Geez…" The man muttered as he trudged on into the night, not knowing that he had just witnessed what might have been the end of a future.

* * *

Four Days Later

10:43 AM

St. John Cemetery

* * *

The chilly morning air was laced with the smells of fresh earth and dew. The black-dressed mourners stood around the mahogany coffin, within which Chile Baker's body rested. Mrs. Baker was crying softly into her husband's chest as the priest solemnly stated the last rites.

The faces of the other members of the congregation were grave and somber, but if one looked further, there was also fear. Tasha had almost shared the same fate as Chile, and she still could. She was currently residing within General Ford hospital, deep in a coma.

Near the back of the group stood Van Helsing and his daughter, both wearing grim faces. Victoria's hands were clenched into fists, her nails digging painfully into her palms. The dread that permeated the entire assembly was a very real one, and she knew that it would only increase if Tasha passed on without bearing witness of the murderer.

Victoria exchanged a glance with her father, who nodded. They turned as one and strode away over the sodden grass. Eyes blazing, she held her head high. The Van Helsings were ready, and more determined than ever.

It was time for War.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long and that this chapter is sooo short! I'll try and do better next time!

Thanks to all my reviewers and my Beta reader! Please Review!


End file.
